


消失的午夜

by woodyramone



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyramone/pseuds/woodyramone





	

你曾听到过午夜的声音吗？  
红褐色的墨水痕迹有些斑驳，山下认为这种相纸背后不太适合写字。几天前他用镊子刮下一小块墨迹让助手去看看，他们说这和本地产的墨水大同小异，但那相纸看起来却像从东方来的。  
山下说：你们能看出的当然我也能看出。年轻的学徒们相互交换了眼神，随即轻声笑起来：您真苛刻呐。他们把塑胶手套和桌上的注射器丢进垃圾桶，轻快地走到外面去。  
“山下先生，有人找您。”  
照片的正面是金发的男人，反面是男人的字迹。山下不想让人看到任何一面，他将它塞回钱夹，然后掐灭手里的卷烟。  
门外站的是小林。山下没有急着出门，他的余光打量着他，黑色礼帽，罩在西装外的沾上灰尘的风衣，和身后的旧式劳斯莱斯。  
“我记得你曾经也有辆一样的。”小林摘下手套，试图与他握手。  
山下的眼睛盯着那只粗糙的手：“对，我卖掉它们了。”  
“用那些钱来开‘药房’了，是吗？”  
“我有医师执照。”  
“我没有在质疑你，”他看到山下戒备的眼神，“只是来看看你生活得如何。”  
“如果是片冈叫你来的，我想我们的对话不用继续了。”  
时值深秋，山下还是会经常感到燥热，他将此怪罪于穿得过于工整的小林。两人在屋檐下站了一会，他本该直接回店里照看生意，可出于他接受过的那些徒有其表的教育，人们往往要等对方把话说完再分别。  
小林甚至拿出火柴和金属烟盒，仿佛在等待对方打破沉默。  
“那进来说吧。”  
他把挂在门梁下的木牌翻了个面，现在朝外的是“暂停营业”。  
柜台上有一本不算薄的顾客名单，小林脱了帽子，打量着屋里的陈设，然后目光停留在货架高层的一排包装不一的酒精上。  
“你知道这是违法的吧？”  
当班的年轻人听到这样的问话，不自在地躲去屋子的角落。而山下好像一点不紧张似的，重复了自己说过的话：“我有医师执照。”  
小林的眼形细长，以至于山下看不到他眼睛里的光。  
“有没有人这样问过你：一个受过良好大学教育的医学生，为什么要去经商？”  
他把小林赠送的烟丝塞进烟斗里，吸了一口，味道寡淡。“合适的时机做合适的事罢了。”  
“他可以让你比从前更富有。”  
这听起来是十分有吸引力的条件。山下问在角落看窗外风景的助理：“你还想跟着我学吗？”  
“是的，老师，我想和您共事。”  
“你看，”山下歪歪脑袋，“我还有学生要带。”  
“教他们制作非法饮料吗。”  
“你们要我的客户名单就尽管拿去好了，要找警察也随便……但我不会杀人的，请你转告片冈先生。”  
***  
药房的二楼是山下的住处，他努力让屋子看起来井井有条。书架上整齐地码着学生时代用过的书和笔记，下面一层摆着野猪木雕，椰子壳，石头手串，粗糙的玉质鼻烟壶，还有许多奇形怪状的东西，其中最正常的只有他自己拿来放明信片和照片的小铁盒。没有社交活动时，他就待在这里一张一张翻看它们。  
他是从普通家庭出来的人，酒厂被没收以后再回到这样的生活不是件难以接受的事，不仅尚未沦落到居无定所，还能给来店里打工的孩子们发不薄的薪水。虽然照今市的话说：这些钱都是人命堆起来的。但山下只会笑他：你对我在做的事了解得太少了。  
山下托关系拿到的上好香槟全部进了今市的口袋，他知道他在同时和几个女人交往，有歌剧女演员，舞蹈老师，甚至还有有夫之妇。山下喜欢和他们一起玩耍的时间，在通宵营业的舞厅看人们不分你我地跳舞，即使在汗水黏接了衣服和皮肤也不会停歇。他坐在唱机旁，观察碟片转动，光影交错，疯狂的爵士乐融入疯狂的人群，吊灯将他们的身影投射在酒杯中。  
现在可是千金难买美酒醉的时代。今市常常这样说。  
他在不同的剧场辗转打工，有钱太太都喜欢他唱歌时眼神闪烁的模样，比起山下，他的生活离不开酒和女人。就这一点而言，今市认为他虚伪得要命，两人从小一起长大，山下心里想的什么他再清楚不过。  
十二点以后的时间，应当交给夜晚。  
一年以前，当今市对山下这样说时，对方不置可否地拿起了报纸：“我只是不喜欢闹腾。”  
“那你喜欢安静吗？显然不是的。不要以为我不知道，”今市凑上去，手指勾下山下的金丝边眼镜，“你比谁都害怕孤独。”  
失去屏障的山下看起来有些茫然。他的眼睛太黑了，今市看不出它们想表达什么意思。  
“总之明天早上要回城，我不想喝得烂醉然后被人抬回来。”他将报纸盖在脸上，扬起胳膊伸了个懒腰。  
今市拿下那张过期的废纸。  
“那我今天回不来了怎么办。”  
“你在威胁我吗？”山下睁开眼。  
“不是威胁你，是需要你。”  
他从未从今市那里听过这个词。  
山下离开沙发，慢慢站了起来：“我甚至不认识岩田家任何一个人。照你的描述，这种富有人家，做什么给你发请柬？”  
“哎呀！我之前不是说过嘛，”今市拉着他往外走，“邀请我的是他们家夫人，他们经营着我常去的剧院。”  
“人家看得起你，你还真把自己当回事。”  
“可不是嘞！我还要偏要厚脸皮地，多带一个人去。”  
“你啊，什么时候才能长大。”  
“我才不会变成迂腐的商人。”今市朝他做了个鬼脸，山下轻轻敲了下他的脑袋。两人一齐走到稍热闹些的地方，乘上了开往东区的出租车。

-TBC


End file.
